Nada esta perdido
by hikari mitsuki hina
Summary: Alex no puede seguir jugando más a nivel profesional. Lo que le resulta realmente doloroso, y su única salida es el Street Basket. Y justo cuando da todo por perdido aparecerán dos niños que le devolverán las ganas de jugar de nuevo. One-shot


**Aqui mi regalito para Alex, para nuestra americana pervertida, pera la amante de los niños y chicas planas :v**

 **Yo la consideró como algo así como la mana de Kagami y Himuro, y creó que ellos también lo harían (?**

 **Es un personaje genial y en fin, siempre he pensado en como habría sido el pasado de Alex y aprovechando que algún día quería escribir de ella, y no tener que esperar a que apareciese en juego de Luces participe en un reto para hacerle un one-shot a Alex, me pareció bien. Es un poco triste ver que casi todas las historias de Knb son Yaoi. Mal, ¿y la diversidad? Y con diversidad no me refiero a las miles de parejas Yaoi que hay de Knb. No se, yo no critico, no me gusta pero cada uno es libre de escribir lo que se le antoje.**

 **Pero es un poco deprimente que casi todos los Fanfics sean Yaoi, por que para la gente que no nos gusta resulta un poco frustrante no tener nada que leer ToT**

 **Deberían darle alguna oportunidad a las parejas Hetero o a los Oc's algunos son realmente impresionante...y buen ya esta.**

Soltó el aire con un suspiró muy hondo mientras se echaba la capucha sobre la cabeza para resguardarse de la lluvia. Sentía las gotas húmedas deslizándose por la chaqueta. Sus ojos recorrieron la chancha de baloncesto que estaba siendo desalojada por los chicos. Rebuscó en su bolsillo buscando el paquete de tabaco y soltó un taco al darse cuenta que hacia rato se había fumado el último. Se resguardo debajo del puente y se ató de nuevo las zapatillas mientras contaba mentalmente el dinero que habría ganado hoy en el partido. Tendría que comprar tabaco. Sintió como un brazo le rodeaba y levantó un poco la mirada para mirar al chico que sonreía pervertidamente mientras le retiraba el pelo del cuello.

-Hey, Alex, ¿vas a participar en el partido de mañana?-dijo mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por el cuello.

-Depende de cómo se pagué, ya casi no me llega para cigarros-le apartó el brazo y le lanzó el paquete vacío de tabaco.

-Te estas relajando, no es mi culpa, la última vez estuviste a punto de golpear a la otra chica-dijo él con una larga carcajada mientras encendía el cigarro y le daba una calada antes de pasárselo.

-Me llamó Cuatro-ojos, se merecía un buen puñetazo-le debatió con crudeza mientras tomaba una calada y soltaba el humor.

-No deberías ser tan ruda, a algunos chicos no les gusta-dijo lanzándole una mirada fugaz mientras sonreía-. Y algunos de esos chicos apuestan

-Que les jodan, mi carácter no debería importarles una mierda, si no como juego al baloncesto, y en eso soy una de las mejores-dijo con vehemencia mientras observaba como el suelo se empezaba a embarrar.

-cuando aprenderás…El baloncesto aquí no importa tanto como lucirse, y tu eres una de las que tendría bastante que lucir-dijo coreando el comentario con una carcajada-. En el StreetBasket se trata de chulearte, no de liarte a puñetazos con tus adversarias

No le devolvió la mirada. Su vista se clavó en el suelo mientras unía sus manos. "¿Chulearse? Su entrenadora nunca le había dejado hacer semejante cosa"

" _¿Qué es eso de tratar de humillar a los demás? Si eres el mejor tienes que demostrarlo ganando limpia y respetuosamente, si no solo eres un capullo_ "

Apretó los dientes un poco y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Ya no era la misma, así que ya no importaba. Ahora solo le quedaba el Street Basket. Sintió como su visión se hacia más difusa y se limpio las gafas con el bajo de la camiseta bajo la atenta mirada del chico. Michael. Un tipo que la había captado para los partidos después de verla una noche jugar contra una chica que la había retado. Alex se había sobrepuesto a los estereotipos que tenían con ella de chica buena, de su juego correcto. Alex había sabido adaptarse y demostrarles que el baloncesto era su mundo, había soportado la necesidad, la falta de dinero al no tener quién apostase por ella. Y Michael había sido el primero en apostar por ella.

-¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa o prefieres dormir conmigo hoy?-dijo y Alex cerró los ojos tomando aire de nuevo "Sería agradable no dormir sola" pensó durante unos segundos antes de asentir y sentir como el chico le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos y salían bajo la lluvia

-Recuerda, Alex, nada esta perdido hasta que no lo decides tú

…

Se despertó con las primeras luces del alba, sintiendo el áspero roce de las sabanas viejas mientras se estremecía con el frío que entraba por la ventana. Se rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos y salió de la cama con cuidado. Encendió distraídamente la televisión, sin prestarle atención, únicamente escuchando la voz de la televisión como si fuese un murmullo lejano, un murmullo de otro mundo. Se sentí en un taburete frío mientras se recostaba en la barra de la cocina. Sin las gafas el mundo se veía totalmente distorsionado y borroso. Puso una mano delante de sus ojos y solo logró distinguir una mancha de color rosa tenue. Su mirada se movió instintivamente hacia la luz tutibeante que se colaba por la ventana. Durante unos segundos la inundó una sensación cálida. Esa luz, le recordaba a antes, cuando solía levantarse temprano para salir a entrenar. Ahora eso no era más que un doloroso recuerdo del pasado. Volvió a la habitación a buscar sus gafas y vio que su móvil vibraba, lo descolgó con pesadez

-¿Alex?-dijo una voz tutibeante, Alex se mordió el labio con fuerza. La voz que sonaba era la de una antigua compañera suya de equipo, había jugado con ella desde la universidad-¿Estas ahí?

-Hola-dijo Alex y su voz sonó con dureza mientras abría el paquete de cigarrillos que descansaba en la mesilla de noche y encendía uno.

-¿Qué tal has estado? No he sabido de ti desde hace meses, no te has dejado caer por aquí ni una sola vez

- _Ese_ ya no es mi sitio-le espetó con rapidez, se hizo un silencio tenso culminado por un suspiro.

-sigue siendo tu sitio, nosotras seguimos siendo tus amigas-no prestó atención a las palabras, "Más bien seguiréis sin mi, allí ya no hago más que estorbar"-. Me han dicho que te han visto jugando en las pistas de South Central

-Es verdad, ahora juego allí-dijo Alex despacio mientras soltaba el humo con la misma parsimonia.

-Es un lugar peligroso

-no es de tu incumbencia, deberías preocuparte menos de mi y más de vuestra posición en el ranking, ¿o desde que me fui no sois capaces de mantenerla?

-no hace falta que te pongas de esa forma

-Me pongo como me da la gana, joder, no te he pedido que me llames, ¡Así que no tienes derecho a hacerlo! No necesito tu mierda de compasión, ¿sabes que hago yo con ella? ¡Me limpio el culo con tu compasión!-dijo mientras tragaba saliva para no llorar. Se puso la mano en la boca para ahogar un sollozo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas rabiosas. " _Aquel ya no es mi sitio, esa ya no soy yo_ ". Aquella frase se repetía en su mente hipnóticamente así como un grito lacerante. Cerró el teléfono con fuerza y se vistió a toda velocidad. Salió de casa y corrió por las calles esquivando a los transeúntes que le gritaban a sus espaldas. Llegó a las pistas y dejó las gafas cerca de la canasta mientras apretaba con fuerza el balón entre sus manos.

 _"¡No quiero que acabé, no quiero que deje de ser mi sitio, no quiero tener que limitarme a ser esto!"_

Intentó agudizar su vista intentando distinguir la mancha borrosa que era la canasta. Imposible.

 _"Aún me queda el instinto, vamos"_

Tomó la posición y lanzó el balón que trazó un arco perfecto que rebotó en la parte más alta de tablero. Oyó el sonido del balón rebotando y suspiró con fuerza mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza

 _"Esta vez no lo decido yo, esto ya se acabó"_

Tomó las gafas, rabiosa y apretó los dientes mientras le daba una patada al balón que atravesó la pista para caer rodando hasta los pies de un niño que lo tomó entre sus manos y sonrío un poco mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos y la miraba. Alex se dio cuenta entonces de que había otro niño más y les devolvió una mirada molesta.

-Eso es mío-les reclamó haciendo gestos con la mano, el niño que tenía la pelota se acercó con una gran sonrisa

-¡Te hemos visto jugar durante hace bastante tiempo, eres realmente buena!-gritó mientras apretaba la pelota entre sus manos-. Podrías jugar con nosotros

-Lo siento no juego con chicos hasta que no han cumplido como mínimo los dieciséis, y a ti te quedan bastantes años-se agachó un poco para mirarle a los ojos durante unos segundos y después soltar un bufido desdeñoso y quitarle el balón.

-¡Aún que o tenga dieciséis soy bueno, Tatsuya me ha estado enseñando!-dijo con intensidad mientras señalaba al otro niño con el dedo. Alex miró unos segundos al otro niño, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos del mismo tono, parecía alguien sereno, y alguien fuerte. Su vista regreso al niño de delante suyo. Tenía el pelo rojo intenso con las puntas acabadas en un tono negro, con unas cejas divididas. Ese chico también parecía realmente fuerte. Ignoro esa sensación que sentía en su pecho y chasqueó la lengua

-Me importa una mierda quién te haya entrenado, me molestas-tomó sus cosas dando por terminada la conversación, pero el chico no parecía de acuerdo.

-¡Me dijeron que estuviste a punto de golpear a una chica, pero como no te dejaron le diste una paliza jugando al baloncesto, también que antes jugaste en la WNBA

-Oye, chico, cierra el pico, joder-se volvió para mirarle-. ¿Si barro el suelo contigo dejarás de darme el coñazo!

-..Solo si ganas-dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa radiante mientras Alex suspiraba "Me meto yo sola en cada marrón…".

No esperó a que el niño se preparase y tomó el balón haciendo una doble finta, que provocó que el chico se cayese al suelo al intentar seguir sus movimientos. Alex no perdió oportunidad e hizo una clavada con fuerza, haciendo que la canasta crujiese bajo la presión de su mano. Cuando se descolgó observó al chico para ver si ya había tenido suficiente, pero él sonreía más que emocionado "¡Eso ha sido increíble!". Alex suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por la cara. Si quería quitarse a ese niño de encima debía humillarle, hacerle sentirse tan estúpido y torpe que se le quitase de la cabeza volver a molestarla. Debía _chulearse._

Le pasó la pelota al chico y se puso a la defensiva. El pequeño la tomo entre sus manos y avanzó con paso decidido, Alex le cubrió, tapando su pasó a la canasta, pero él aprovechó su pequeña estatura como ventaja y le coló la pelota entre las piernas, superándola y tomando le balón para hacer un tiro que entro a duras penas. Pero entró. Lo que hirió profundamente el orgullo de Alex que se mordió el labio con rabia. "¡¿Con que el mocoso quiere jugar, verdad?!"

-¡Bien, Taiga, por fin lo conseguiste!-le animó Tatsuya desde el lateral de la cancha. "¡Niños insufribles, malditos mocosos egocéntricos!"

 _"Hasta el más pequeño puede ser tu más grande adversario, si sabe jugar bien sus cartas"_

Esas palabras de su entrenadora se clavaron en su mente con dureza, provocándole que sacudiese la cabeza. ¡¿Un gran adversario?! ¡Una gran mierda! Su entrenadora nunca había tenido ni idea de nada, solo sabía decir frasecitas que sonaban bonitas. A la mierda con ella y con sus frases.

-¿Te crees capaz de ganarme, a mí, que gane cinco campeonatos y he jugado en la WNBA junto a las mejores?-dijo Alex con furia y soltó una larga carcajada-. Cuando acabe contigo no te va a reconocer ni tu padre, mocoso.

…

Alex hizo el tiro que entró limpiamente. Se limpio la cara con la camiseta mientras tomaba aire. Oyó unos pasos a sus espaldas y se giro para contemplar boquiabierta a los dos niños de hace unas semanas, caminaban con seguridad y un balón de baloncesto en sus manos.

-¿Qué coño hacéis aquí? Pensé que después de la paliza que te di el otro día me dejarías en paz-dijo con malicia, pero no provoco ninguna reacción en él

-Tú eres Alexandra García, jugabas en la WNBA

-Eso ya lo sabía, niño idiota-le respondió ella impaciente mientras suspiraba.

-¿Me firmarías el balón?-le pidió y ella le observó confundida… ¿Qué debía hacer?... Es decir, ¡firmarle el balón a un mocoso…! Sacando pecho tomó el balón y el bolígrafo que le ofrecían y firmó rápidamente el balón. Dejando impreso en el una caligrafía limpia, rápida pero firme.

-Ya os podéis ir-dijo y se giro para tirar, pero sentía que aún estaban allí

-Queremos que nos enseñes, que seas nuestra maestra-dijo y Alex empezó a reírse escandalosamente

-¿Yo? ¿Enseñaros a vosotros?-dijo a duras penas a causa de la risa.

-Si no, no te dejaremos en paz nunca

-Oye, niño, no me vengas a joder-dijo Alex mirándole vacilante pero el niño parecía hablar totalmente enserio- ¡Me niego a entrenaros!

* * *

-¡Taiga, si no consigues alcanzar a Tatsuya en ese salto te golpearé tan fuerte que te hare un agujero en la cabeza!-dijo desde el asientó mientras chasqueaba un poco la lengua-.¡No acepte entrenaros para nada!

Aún así es muy obvio que han mejorado bastante. Esos chicos tienen talento. Y aún que no quiera decirlo en voz alta es obvio que uno más que otro.

-¿Alex, hoy no vas a jugar contra nosotros?-dijo Tatsuya después de marcar.

-No, ayer quedé con Michael para celebrar mi victoria y me quedé un poco cansada después de la segunda ronda-dijo con un guió y ambos chicos la miraron con reproche, asqueados por los detalles que solía darles.

-¡No era necesario que dieses tantos detalles!-le gritó Taiga sacudiendo la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

-No los pidáis, no es mi culpa, como tampoco es mi culpa que los dos sigáis siendo vírgenes e inocentes-los chicos volvieron a gritarle como respuesta, lo que provocó que sonriese un poco.

-¿Alexandra?-Alex se levantó como un acto reflejo del banco al oír la voz y miro a su entrenadora que la observaba con una mueca de asco-. ¿Ahora te vistes como un chico?

-¡Entrenadora!-dijo Alex incapaz de reaccionar. Todavía causaba efecto en ella el aura intimidante de su entrenadora a pesar de parecer muy joven, casi como una niña.

-Por lo menos no perdiste los modales. Me contó Mcought que le colgaste el teléfono y textualmente 'Te limpiaste el culo con su compasión'-dijo alzando una ceja sin que eso minimizase el efecto de su mirada dura. Con el de una madre regañando a su hija. Alex enrojeció levemente ante su regañina-. Ahora te ves ligeramente mejor

-Lo estoy-dijo con seguridad mientras conseguía sentarse en el asiento pero la mujer la tomó de la oreja provocando un grito de la rubia

-Primero tienes que ofrecer asiento a tus mayores-le recordó y hizo levantarse a Alex para sentarse ella primero-. Ya te puedes sentar

Ambas se quedaron sumidas en silencio, mirando absortas como jugaban los chicos, saltando con fuerza e intentando desesperadamente no perder el balón contra el otro. Seguida de alguna discusión por la injusta posesión del balón del contrario o alguna mirada asesina después de una falta no contada o una canasta excesivamente vistosa.

-¿Así que ahora entrenas _niños_?-dijo la mujer, Alex solo asintió-. No parece que lo estés haciendo mal…Pero entre esos dos existe una gran competencia, una competencia que en algún momento podría llegar a ser peligrosa

-Nunca es malo tener a alguien contra quién medirte

-no, claro, es malo el sentimiento que despierta en una de esas personas si se ve ampliamente sobrepasado por el otro, más aun cuando antes sus habilidades siempre habían ido a la par. Ese chico, tiene experiencia y serenidad, dos factores importantes a la hora de jugar-señalo a Taiga-. Ese chico tiene talento, pero apenas experiencia, algo así como un talento sin pulir.

-Ambos tienen talento

-Por supuesto, pero uno sobresale por encima del otro-dijo y se levantó-. Solo quería ver si lo habías dado todo por perdido todo, pero veo que decidiste bien. Tengo un equipo que esta buscando un entrenador, es pequeño pero tienen futuro…si te interesa ya sabes donde encontrarme, pero si se te ocurre venir más vale que sea bien vestida

-Me lo pensaré-dijo Alex con una sonrisa mientras observaba como se alejaba-. ¡Chicos, preparaos, juguemos un 2 contra 1, si gano me tendréis que dar un beso cada uno~!

* * *

-Vamos, Alex, pide el deseo, se estan derritiendo las velas!-le dijo Kagami zarandeándola un poco-. No deberiamos haberle dejado que comprase el champán

-Esa sin alcohol, me asegure de eso-dijo Himuro con tranquilidad.

 _"Pide un deseo"_

 _"Mi deseo se cumplió hace años, gracias a vosotros"_

 _-_ Deseo…Ummm, ¡Deseo un novio rico que sea sadomasoquista y tenga una habitación roja!-gritó soplando la vela, provocando una risa avergonzada generalizada

-¡¿No podías pedir algo más normal?!-le gritó Kagami rojo

-Pero yo quería esto, hablando de cosas normales, podría contaros la vez que me acosté con ese entrenador estadounidense

-Alex, ya nos contaste esa historia muchas veces-dijo Himuro riéndose

-Pero los demás no se la saben

-¿Alex, es necesario que lo sepamos?-dijo Kagami un poco avergonzado

-¡Absolutamente necesario, es una historia con una moraleja muy importante! ¡Los hombres casados son los más preciados!

-¡Me la apunto!-dijo Izuki sacando su cuaderno mientras Hyuuga le golpeó sin compasión

 _"Mi deseo…Mi deseo fue no darlo nunca por perdido hasta que yo lo decidiese"_

 ** _Me gusto mucho escribir esto sobre Alex, de verdad que sí. De alguna manera adoro a esa mujer, es tan graciosa y tan no se, ¡es una mujer de armas tomar! :'v_**

 ** _No se si quedo bien, creo que si. Estoy contenta con este fic. yo me imagino así a Alex, tan explosiva, ¡Tan genial!_**

 ** _Y bueno sin más me despido~_**


End file.
